Our Holiday Tails by Dinia Steel
by Words of Love for Meli
Summary: Formally named Our Christmas Tails, this will be the adventures of Kittybells and her Human Bella and Ginger-cat and his Human Edward through the Holidays of 2014. How will the 2 and 4 legged protagonists fare through the coming year as the holidays progress?
**Our Holiday Tails**

 **Chapter 1 Christmas 2013**

Dainty paws padded their way silently across the newly fallen snow. She didn't have far to go now. Her human would leave the kitty door unlocked until she was home safe, sound and dry.

She padded down the walkway, up the familiar steps on to the porch and up to the kitty door and pushed.

And pushed again.

And again.

Nothing happened.

It was LOCKED!

She wasn't late. She looked to the right and saw that the crazy ole cat lady was still up, but then she was always up.

Kittybells was starting to get upset. She was cold and hungry.

Her human would be sorry. Kittybells wouldn't talk to her human for days and days. She'd show her.

If a cat could cry tears she would have, but all Kittybells could do was caterwaul, and that she did. Over and over again.

Anyone who could hear Kittybells would know that she was distressed. But her human didn't come and let her in. Something must be wrong.

Kittybells was so miserable she just sat on the porch all huddled into herself waiting for her human.

"Hey Hot Stuff, 's up?" A long lanky tomcat with ginger fur came strolling up onto the porch.

Kittybells didn't recognize this Ginger-cat at all. He didn't even smell like the neighborhood.

For some reason, Kittybells felt she could trust this tom, so she told him how she was just a little late, maybe, getting home and that the kitty door was locked. Her human always left it unlocked until she came home.

After all, Kittybells had to put Her Human to bed so she could purr and help her human go to sleep.

The Ginger-cat, nodded his head sagely, he understood. It was part of his gift to his human as well, the purring him to sleep.

"Look, Hot Stuff, why don't you come home with me?. I know my human would gladly take you in until your human comes home. Say, are you chipped?"

Tomcat was being very sweet Kittybells thought. "Of course, I'm chipped. My human is responsible - well except for tonight." If Kittybells could stomp one of her feet she would have.

She was disappointed in her human. She rose and stretched her full length, working out the tiny cramps that were threatening to become bigger. "Ok. Let's go find your human."

Ginger-cat only lived down the end of the same street the Kittybell's house was on and they were going through the kitty door quicker than anticipated.

The neighborhood was colorful this time of year with all the lights most humans put on their houses, around their trees and on the bushes.

Ginger-cat led her onto the porch and through his kitty door.

Instantly she was warmer.

He led her to a rug that was in front of a fireplace that had a fire burning merrily. Conveniently, next to the rug was a bowl of kibble and a bowl of water. She hadn't realized she was so hungry and thirsty. Eying the kibble Kittybells look up at the Gingercat, "May I?"

"Oh! How rude of me, not to have offered. Yes, please help yourself Hot Stuff."

"Thank you Kind Sir, and by the way my name is Kittybells. Yours is...?"

"My human calls me Ginger-cat. You must be psychic."

Minutes later Kittybells was full and refreshed so she curled up on the rug and warmed herself by the fire ready for a nap. The only thing that would have made it more perfect would have been if her human was there.

Some time later, Kittybells heard heavy footsteps coming into the room. She thought it might be Ginger-cat's human.

It was!

"Well, Ginger-cat who do we have here" His Human knelt down and allowed Kittybells to smell his hand, then he began to stroke her lovely coat. "Aren't you a pretty one. Who do you belong to?" He was scratching her head and around her ears, then down her neck until his fingers found the Microchip that would have the information about who Kittybells belonged to and her shots information. "There it is. May I pick you up? Yes? Ok, up you go."

At first Kittybells was concerned that he wouldn't pick her up correctly. Her fears vanished as he scooped her up with one of his hands supporting her hind legs and the other holding her under the front legs at her shoulders. He was perfect...almost as good as her human.

Kittybells was carried out into the driveway of Ginger-cat's house where a very large van was parked. Soon she found herself on cold metal table, but she wasn't frightened, Ginger-cat's human spoke very softly and reassuringly to her.

As the power came on inside the van, Kittybells saw that it was just like a vets office. It even smelled like one. She sat on the table like the little lady she was waiting. Gingercat's human pulled something from one of the compartments and ran it over the place where Kittybell's microchip was located.

"You're doing so good, Pretty Girl. Let's see who your owner is. Ok. There it is. Bella

Swan, and you live only about five houses away from here, and your name is Kittybells."

Kittybells started purring showing her pleasure that he was calling her by her own name.

"Let me write this phone number down and I'll call Miss Bella and tell her where you are Pretty Girl. Oops! Excuse me. Kittybells."

Once again she was scooped up, correctly, and as he stepped outside the van, he locked the door and then they were back inside the warm house.

"Did my human scan you?" Ginger-cat asked.

"Yes he did. You didn't tell me he was veterinarian! He knows how to carry a kitty correctly. You are so lucky Ginger-cat! I sure hope he can find my human. I'm worried." "Don't stress yourself anymore. My human will find your human." Ginger-cat stated grandly. "Let's just go curl up in front of the fireplace on the rug. Do you have one of these at your home?" Ginger-cat questioned.

"Yes, we do, but ever since my human brought that tree into the family room, she's not had a fire in it. She said 'It could catch fire.' Now I'm not certain if she was talking about the tree for sure."

Ginger-cat nodded understanding. "We have a small tree. My human calls it a 'Christmas tree'. I call it fun! I love to sit under it and pretend that I'm stalking something in the woods." Kittybells could tell he was excited about that.

Kittybells sat down and began to groom herself. Even though Ginger-cat's human knew how to treat lady kitties, her fur had been moved around in strange ways and needed to be put to rights.

Ginger-cat sat beside her and began to groom himself as well.

Its was a natural progression that they began to groom each other.

Soon they were curled around each other. Warm and content.

Kittybells slept. Through her dreams she heard her human's voice. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, you called me about Kittybells?"

Her human was here? She was really here! She jumped up and ran to the door where her human was standing beside Ginger-cat's human. She began to insinuate herself between her human's legs purring loudly.

"Hello Bella Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. Won't you come in? I know Kittybells is glad to see you. Come in and have some Christmas eggnog with me."

"Oh, that would be lovely. I'm an ER nurse at the Community Hospital and I am so late getting home. There was a multiple car accident. In fact if I'd gotten home and my Kittybells wasn't there I would have been beside myself." My human was so conscientious. I rubbed my body against her with more enthusiasm so she'd know how proud I was of her.

"We're in the same profession, in a way" Edward said, "I'm a veterinarian. I don't have an 'office' just that huge van in the driveway. You call me and I come to your house. Less stress for the pets and their owners."

They were now sitting down and I jumped up at once into my human's lap and smelled her to make sure she hadn't been holding any other cats. We were clear.

I noticed that Ginger-cat also claimed his human Edward.

We watched our humans interact. They liked each other, and I suspected it wouldn't be long before they would be mating with each other. Their smells announced it plain as day, though humans could be incredibly dense a lot of the time.

A while later, I was awakened by my human cuddling me in her arms, getting up and starting to walk to the door. "I really need to get home with Kittybells so she can eat. I bet she's starved! I feel so guilty about not being there when she was ready to come in for the night."

 _And you should, I thought_.

"Actually," human Edward said, "Ginger-cat shared his supper with her, but I'm sure she'd like to eat her regular food. What do you feed her by the way? Her fur is very soft and it doesn't appear to mat like many American Long Hairs tend to."

He didn't want my human to leave yet. Ginger-cat and I looked at each other.

"If I didn't have to get up in the morning for my shift, I'd take you up on the second cup of eggnog., but I do, so I can't." My human paused, then asked, "Rain check?"

Human Edward grinned. You know it was almost frightening to see a human 'smile'...all those teeth.

"Ok. Tell ya what. You call me when you're free and we'll make it a date?" He asked.

"You got it Edward. Merry Christmas, and thank you again for rescuing my Kittybells."

"No problem. My Ginger-cat brought her home with him." He looked thoughtful. "He's never done that before."

"Then, it must be kismet!" My human offered.

I started squirming. I was ready to go.

We were still on human Edward's porch. They were still saying good night.

Humans.

"We've got to go Edward. I'm cold. I promise to call you in the next couple of days, I'm scheduled to have 3 days in a row off. If it actually happens, it'll be the first time in about 5 years that I've not had to work on Christmas."

Merry Christmas Bella. If you don't call me, I'll be calling you.

"Merry Christmas Edward. I know we'll be talking. Our cats seems to think we should see each other."

Carrying me in her arms, my human hurried to our house.

I supervised the preparations for going to bed, and waited patiently at the foot of our bed while my human did what she called "brushing her teeth".

I could never understand that. She could just chew on something and it would work the same way.

Just as my human was settling down, her telephone chimed.

"Humm, not a number I recognize. Hello?" My human got this strange look on her face, "Edward? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" She listened. "I'm an ER nurse, I always assume something is wrong. Goes with the territory you know. Yes, I really enjoyed meeting you too." She listened some more, "Yes. Let's have coffee in the morning. I don't have to be into the hospital until 8:00 a.m. So if you'd like to come down here about 6:30 or 7:00 that'd work out." More listening, "OK Edward. See you in the morning."

My human picked me up and hugged me. "I'm so happy you introduced me to Edward, Kittybells. I really like him. If things work out, he could be my Christmas present from you this year. Thank you!"

Now she was hugging me hard, and she KISSED me!

Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too. Ho Ho Ho.

~o0o~ **Chapter 2 New Year's Eve 2013**

Kittybells and Ginger Cat sat on the porch of her house waiting for Human Bella, to come home from the hospital.

Ginger Cat's Human Edward, would be home soon too.

They were hungry and a little cold, even though they were cuddled together. It was even too cold to groom each other, so they lay there purr-talking about what had transpired since they'd first seen each other. Actually they saw each other everyday, and sometimes at night too. Their Humans couldn't get along without them, so it was only natural that when they got together, Kittybells and Ginger-cat would too.

Last night Human Bella had been called back to the ER for work. Something about a lot of holiday accidents. Stupid humans didn't know how to handle the holidays. Kittybells recounted to Ginger-cat how bad Human Bella had smelled last night when she'd come home, only to have to turn around and go back.

Human Bella had called Human Edward to come let Kittybells out this morning, telling him where she'd hidden the spare key.

Human Edward had been very sweet to Kittybells this morning, making sure she had food and water on the porch, knowing she'd not stray far from it because the snow was so deep on the ground.

Ginger-cat had come to find Kittybells since he'd rather have the company than sit alone on his porch waiting. While they were purr-talking, Human Bella pulled up the driveway, put her vehicle into the garage and closed the door. Moments later the latch on the cat door was opened and the two waiting cats pushed their way inside.

"What is Your Human wearing and what is that vile smell?" Ginger Cat asked cocking his head to one side, "she smells bad!"

"That smell is called _hospital smell_. I don't like it either,but Human Bella says it's to keep germs away, what ever those are."

"Disgusting! Hospital Smell!" Ginger Cat grumped. I don't like that smell on her. How can you stand it? I hate it when my Human comes into our house smelling like that. He says the same thing, but I still don't like it so I usually leave until it's gone!"

"I pretty much stay away from Bella until she's bathed herself." Kittybells declared.

"What is Human Bella wearing over her skin? It looks so much tackier than what she usually is wearing when I see her." Ginger-cat said. "My Human says he doesn't like her to look like that either. He says _it hides her curves,_ whatever that means." He finished.

"Hides her what?" Kittybells asked.

"I don't know but it's something that I heard my Human say. It must be important or he wouldn't have said it..." Ginger Cat replied.

"I will never understand how Humans think," Kittybells said. "My Human says she likes the way your Human looks all the time. You know they want to mate, right?"

"Yes, I know that. They don't seem to know it, however. Humans! The last mate my Human had was a _mean cold bitch_ and _heartless too_. At least that's what my Human said." Ginger-cat continued, "She didn't want my Human to make house calls in his van. She wanted him t _o have a regular office like any veterinarian has, so the animals would have to come to him_. She said he was _too kind_! It made my Human very angry. He was so angry I fled the house until it was gone." Ginger-cat's eyes were huge.

"Well that's understandable. I'd be angry too! I don't remember when my Human had a mate. Actually, I don't know if she ever has... but I know she wants Human Edward.

Silly humans."

"Hello Kittybells, hello Ginger-cat." Human Bella picked up Kittybells and scratched under her chin and hugged her lightly. Kittybells purred contentedly. Ginger-cat rubbed up against Human Bella's legs purring his approval.

Even though Human Bella smelled bad, Kittybells was happy to see her. She missed her last night. The evening rituals were not observed and they had to be supervised by her in order to be done correctly!

The telephone rang in the bedroom, and Human Bella put Kittybells down on the bed. She answered the phone and sat down beside Kittybells.

"Hello?" there was a hint of wondering who was calling.

"Oh Edward, hello" the immediate change in Human Bella's voice was apparent to the two 4 legged individuals in the room. "No, I just got home, and yes, Ginger-cat is here with us."

Both cats purred their delight.

"Shall I send him home to you now, or do you want to wait until you get home?" Human Bella asked. Then as she listened, her body began to get warm visibly. "Oh Edward, that would be so much fun. I haven't been dancing in forever." She listened some more. "Dinner too? You have reservations where?" She listened more, "Oh My! That sounds divine." More listening, "No I don't have to go back because I've taken 3 days of vacation from the hospital. I've worked almost non-stop since Christmas night, and since I don't get comp-time, I'm taking some of my 4 weeks vacation time I have coming." More listening and more heat coming from her, "I'll be ready by 7 tonight. I look forward to it, Edward. It's been years since I was out on New Year's Eve." Human Bella hung up the phone. She stood, picked Kittybells up and danced around the room with her."

Human Bella put Kittybells down. Kittybells was unsure of her footing; spinning like that always upset her balance for a few moments. Human Bella continued dancing into the shower, calling over her shoulder to Ginger-cat, "Edward said you could stay here if you want or you can go home since he'll be there in a few minutes."

Ginger-cat sat down looking at Kittybells. "What do you want me to do Princess?"

Shyly, Kittybells answered, "Stay."

Ginger-cat knew that his Human was able to take care of himself, so he stayed there with Kittybells and Human Bella.

~o0o~

At seven p.m. sharp, Human Edward knocked on Human Bella's door. She'd been _making herself up_ ever since she got out of the shower hours ago. Kittybells could understand extensive grooming, but _her Human was carrying it a bit too far_ she thought. Human Bella did smell so much better now. No more _hospital smell_.

When Human Bella opened the door and saw Human Edward standing there, her heart rate picked up considerably. Kittybells was almost frightened for her Human. Human Edward's heart rate had picked up too. They were wanting to mate again. _Why don't they just get it over with_? Kittybells thought.

"Hello Edward" Bella said with a huge smile on her face. Kittybells didn't think she'd ever get used to that many teeth showing on a human's face. It was frightening.

Human Edward came inside and motioned for Human Bella to turn around. "You look almost good enough to eat!"

That caused Kittybells to bristle, but Ginger-cat calmed her down. "He doesn't really mean it, like that Kittybells. Honestly."

Human Edward looked down to see Ginger-cat rubbing against his legs. Reaching down he stroked Ginger-cat's head and back. "Hello big boy. You look happy and content. You want to stay here with your girl tonight?" Ginger-cat purred his ascent.

Human Bella handed her heavy outer covering, a coat, to Human Edward to help her put on. Their cats watched as Human Edward's hands lingered on Human Bella's shoulder and then one slid down to the middle of her back, guiding her out through the doorway.

Quickly both cats scampered onto the back of the couch that sat in front of the windows that overlooked the porch. They watched as Human Edward, held onto Human Bella's hand and helped her down the slick steps.

"She's going to hurt herself in those ridiculously high heels she wearing" Kittybells worried out loud about her Human.

"Human Bella will be fine, Kittybells. My Human is with her!" Ginger-cat consoled.

Many hours later, Human Edward brought Human Bella home.

Two pairs of eyes watched as the two humans entered the house.

"Bella I really want to be with you." Human Edward was finally expressing what the two cats already knew. "It's been a very long time since I've been with anyone, or even wanted to be for that matter."

Human Bella giggled. Kittybells could not believe her Human just giggled. "Oh Edward! Me too, but I think we should take it slow. I'm not a one night stand kinda girl."

"I know you're not Bella. What I do think is that your are my kind of girl." Human Edward pulled Human Bella to him and tilting her head to the side he placed his lips on her lips and from the scent coming from both of them, they were ready to mate!

They stood very close together for the longest time pressing their faces together and making humming noises. Finally they broke apart and Human Bella took Human Edward's hand and led him back into her bedroom.

Kittybells and Ginger-cat scampered after them, but didn't get to the bedroom before they saw Human Edward closing the door. The two cats looked at each other and promptly hunkered down in the doorway to wait.

"Well! Finally, they're mating! Took them long enough. Humans are so strange." Kittybells purr-talked to Ginger-cat. "I just don't see how they make it through the day without us there to encourage them."

"I know!" Agreed Ginger-cat. "They make everything so much more difficult than it needs to be."

Several hours later, when the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, the bedroom door opened and Human Edward looked down at the two cats sitting there in the doorway.

"Well if you two aren't a pair" He smiled, "You hungry? Need to go outside?"

He walked into the kitchen and found the container that Human Bella kept the kitty food in, and found two small bowls into which he could pour out some food for the kitties.

"You two look very pleased with yourselves" Human Edward said as he sat at the kitchen table watching Kittybells and Ginger-cat eating. "I wanted to thank you both for introducing me to Bella. I think we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, and if things go as I hope they will, we might even make it a permanent thing."

"Make what a permanent thing Edward?" Human Bella walked silently into the kitchen. "I heard you get up and I wanted to make sure the kitties were fed." Human Bella smiled at Human Edward. "I see we are of the same mind about our kitties!"

Human Edward pulled Human Bella onto his lap and they put their faces together again. The cats could tell the humans were wanting to mate again. "What time do you need to go to work today Edward?" Human Bella asked.

Smiling a very big scary smile, Human Edward said, "I don't unless there's an emergency that I have to handle, and I'm **not** on _the call list_!"

"Then let's go back into the bedroom and make up for all that lost time when we weren't together." Human Bella said as she stood and pulled Human Edward up into her waiting arms.

Human Edward was not content to walk with Human Bella, he scooped her up into his arms and walked hurriedly back into the bedroom, shutting the door **again**.

The sun was much higher when the bedroom door opened once again. Human Bella was the one out first this time. She hurried into the kitchen and proceeded to make what she called "coffee". It didn't smell as good to the cats as it did to the humans.

Shortly after the coffee was finished, Human Bella carried a tray with two cups of coffee, sugar and creamer into the bedroom.

Before she shut the door, Human Bella was heard saying, "Happy New Year, Edward."

~o0o~

 **Chapter 3 Valentine's Day 2014**

Kittybells and Ginger-cat were sitting side by side in the huge overstuffed chair in Kittybells' home when Human Bella and Human Edward came walking inside, holding hands. They were always touching each other now when they were around each other. They hardly paid attention to their cats anymore, and neither cat liked that in the least.

Both of the cats received a good amount of food to eat and they always had good, fresh, clean drinking water at hand at both houses, but Kittybells missed the attention that her Human Bella used to lavish on her. She missed the way she used to watch over Bella's nightly rituals for getting ready to sleep. How was Kittybells to know that Human Bella was getting it done correctly?

Ginger-cat told Kittybells not to worry. Human Edward was with Human Bella and he would make sure that everything was done correctly. After all, Human Edward was a doctor!

~o0o~

One of the many nights that Human Edward came to spend with Human Bella since they'd met, Ginger-cat and Kittybells were purr-talking generalities about their lives since they'd come to live with their Humans.

Since cats aren't as uptight about sex as their human partners are, Ginger-cat asked Kittybells during one of the nights their Humans were mating, "Have you ever had a litter of kittens Kittybells?"

Kittybells had been in the middle of grooming her paws when he'd asked that. Pausing momentarily, she purr-talked back, "No because I was _fixed_. I guess I must have been broken and needed fixing. Anyway after I was _fixed_ I didn't even want to think about mating. I was too young to do it anyway, but I had thought about it before."

"How about you, Ginger-cat, have you had kittens?" Kittybells continued with her grooming.

Ginger-cat started grooming himself since it looked like it was the thing to be doing.

"No, I'm a boy cat. Boy cats don't have the kittens. That's what the girl cat does. But I have mated several times, so it possible that the females I mated with had kittens, I guess. I've never thought about it before."

"So, you haven't been _fixed_ then?"

Ginger-cat nibbled on a spot at the base of his tail, "Well, yeah, I have been now. my human is too _responsible_ to let a male cat outside without making sure he's been fixed."

"Yeah, that's what my human told me too. She was being responsible in getting me _fixed_."

Orange eyes met green eyes and they both said at the same time, "Humans!"

~o0o~

The next time Kittybells saw Ginger-cat was at his house. Their humans were mating again, but in Human Edward's bedroom this time. The noises they were making were almost frightening.

The two cats sat outside the bedroom door on the hardwood flooring listening.

"Sounds like they are killing each other in there," Kittybells said, not taking her eyes off the door.

It got quiet for a little bit after that.

"They must be done; for now anyway." Ginger-cat said.

That's when they heard footsteps coming toward the door. When it opened, it was Human Edward. Kittybells couldn't stand it and scooted inside and made a beeline for her human. She had to know that Human Bella was still alive and well. She jumped up onto the bed and saw that Human Bella was laying on her stomach with her head resting on the pillow with her arms under it. Kittybells climbed onto the pillow and sat just above Human Bella's head and gently pawed at her human.

Human Bella raised up her head and green eyes met her chocolate brown ones. "Oh, Kittybells. Hi." Human Bella said sleepily. "Everything okay with you Kittybells?"

Knowing now that all was right with her world, Kittybells rubbed her chin on her human's forehead, allowing herself to get scratched under that chin and then pulled into a cuddle purring the entire time.

The smell of coffee invaded the bedroom when Human Edward came back. "What'cha got there Bella? Looks like your baby got lonesome." There was that huge tooth filled smile again. It was freaky.

Human Bella put Kittybells on the floor and took the offered cup from Human Edward's hand. _Coffee. Yuck_ , thought Kittybells. _Smells nasty_. Putting her fur back to where it was meant to lay, she rose and padded out of the bed room, picking up Ginger-cat in the hallway.

"Your human ok?" he asked

"Yes, she purrfect." was her reply.

Once again, they spoke at the same time, "Humans!"

~o0o~

The next day was what humans called Valentine's Day. Human Bella was all excited about it's coming. Why, Kittybells couldn't understand, but if it was important to her human, it had to be important. Her human determined that it was much too cold to leave Kittybells outside so she made sure that the kitty door was open so Kittybells could go out if she wanted to, and that she had plenty of food and clean water before leaving for the hospital.

"I should be home early tonight, Kittybells. I'm making dinner for your favorite veterinarian tonight. You watch the house!" and with that, Human Bella was gone.

True to her word, Human Bella was home earlier than usual. She came into the house through the door beside the driveway carrying paper bags filled with what Human Bella called _groceries_. That could only mean one thing, Human Bella was going to _cook_ dinner. Human Bella _never ever cooked dinner_! Something was up.

~o0o~

There was a loud knocking on the door. Kittybells strolled up to the window that overlooked the front of the house and saw Human Edward standing at the door holding some things in his hands. A red funny shaped box and a bunch of flowers the same color as the funny box, and a bottle of something that was also the same color.

Human Bella opened the door, and stepped aside as Ginger-cat cat strolled in, hopping up beside where Kittybells was sitting. Human Edward just managed to get through the doorway before Human Bella threw her arms around his neck and began to nuzzle him. Human Edward offered Human Bella the items he was holding when she finally withdrew her arms.

The light from the fireplace and soft lighting shone in Human Bella's eyes as she took the items from Human Edward. She smelled the flowers and gushed words over them and the funny shaped box.

 _Humans_.

Human Bella then led Human Edward into the dining room where the table had been set with her grandmother's china - Kittybells wasn't sure what that meant - and silverware. Candles were set in the center of the table too. Kittybells learned a long time ago to stay way from burning candles cause you'd get your tail singed if you got too close!

Human Bella made sure that Human Edward was seated at the table correctly before she went back into the kitchen and brought her _cooking_ out. Human Edward made yummy noises and began to eat what Human Bella brought out of the kitchen. They also drank the entire bottle of whatever-it-was that Human Edward brought with him.

Human Bella started to clear the table, but Human Edward stopped her. He asked her to sit back down.

She did, but he stood and then he knelt down in front of Human Bella and produced a little box and gave it to Human Bella.

Human Bella's hand shook as little as she reached for the box. Kittybells was a little worried that something was really wrong with her human. Sometimes when Kittybells didn't feel too good, as when she was having a hairball attack, she'd shake like that.

Tisking Kittybells wondered if she should get something to help her human stop shaking.

Kittybells watched with great interest as her human took the offered box. Maybe it was some kind of special food. That thought really interested Kittybells.

Human Bella removed something very small and shiny from the little box.

Edward took it back from Bella and placed it on her hand.

"Bella, I've looked for most of my life to find someone as caring as you are. You stir my soul and you make me so happy. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her human burst into tears. Huh? Human Edward make her human cry! Kittybells arched her back and was about to attack him for making her human cry.

"Oh yes, Edward! I'd love to marry you!" Human Bella cried, once again throwing her arms around his neck.

Ginger-cat had stopped Kittybells from attacking his human because he knew from what he'd heard Human Edward saying, that he hoped that _Bella would like this ring_. So he knew this shinning little object would make Human Bella happy.

The two cats looked at each other. Humans!

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella." Human Edward proclaimed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Edward." Human Bella proclaimed as well.

Again, the two cats just looked at each other.

What's a Valentine's Day?

 _Humans_!

~o0o~ Chapter 4 St. Patrick's Day

Ginger-cat was very excited when he found Kittybells sitting on her front porch watching the street world she was the queen of.

"What's got you so excited Ginger-cat?" Kittybells asked.

"Tomorrow is St. Patrick's Day!" he replied looking as though Kittybells might not have all of her paws or her whiskers.

"What's St. Patrick's Day?" She asked innocently.

"You don't know? How is that possible? My human gets all excited this time of the year. I thought all humans did." he looked very perplexed.

"I don't recall my human ever being excited about any day with that name" she began to delicately clean her paws. Spreading her dainty pads so she could get between her toes.

"I bet if you listen tonight, you'll hear my human talking to your human about it.

Sure enough, later that afternoon after Human Bella got home from the ER, she heard Bella talking to someone about going to a St. Patrick's Day party that night. This was a concept that Kittybells had a problem with. How could someone talk about a party at night when they referred to it as a day?

Humans!

The conversation went something like this. "Oh hey Alice. Yes Edward and I are going to go out tonight and celebrate St. Patrick's Day and I plan to get stinko since I'm not driving and don't want to be called in to cover the ER like they do every other year. If I'm stinko, I can't be expected to go in now, can I?

What does stinko mean anyway? Does that mean the same as "stinks"? Was her human going to roll around in something that stinks? Every time Kittybells had found something that she wanted to roll in her human would wrinkle up her nose and say, "You stink Kittybells!" Why was it okay for humans to roll around on something that stinks?

Humans say the strangest things.

That night, both Kittybells and Ginger-cat were sitting in one of the windows that faced the front of her house looking out over the porch and into the front yard where the driveway was visible.

Kittybells was worried.

Ginger-cat was trying to ease her mind. "Don't worry about Human Bella. My Human, Edward is doing the driving tonight!"

"I know, but I'm just so worried about how _stinko_ she's going to get! If she smells too bad, Human Edward, might get angry with her for smelling up his car!"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that, but I really wouldn't worry too much. He's very very fond of Human Bella. They can take a bath together which I know my human really enjoys."

The idea of sitting in the tub covered by water and that stuff her human called shampoo, made Kittybells shiver. She hated getting wet! It wasn't natural for a cat to be submerged in water and shampooed!

Soon, Human Edward's car pulled up into the driveway. Kittybells could hear Bella giggling? Why would she be giggling?

Kittybells was horrified to see Human Edward half walking, half carrying her human onto the porch. She watched as Human Edward managed to get her human, sat down so he could unlock the door.

She continued to look with terror in her heart as Human Edward picked up her human and carried her into the house.

Human Bella was still giggling.

Kittybells had never heard her human carry on so before.

"Oh, now I know what's wrong with your human, Kittybells! She's _drunk_. She's had too much alcohol. That must mean getting _stinko_!" Ginger-cat exclaimed.

"I still don't understand what it means Ginger-cat." Kittybells complained.

"Do you understand, drunk? Having had too much to drink of alcohol?"

Kittybells searched her mind and remembered her human being very upset with people for getting drunk and wrecking their cars, but she still couldn't understand what _getting stinko_ meant.

Then she heard Human Bella saying while laughing, "I'm so stinko!" and Human Edward agreeing with her!

So, stinko meant getting drunk. It was a relief to finally know what that word meant!

Later that night, Kittybells was sound asleep on the bookcase headboard in Human Bella's bedroom, when she was rudely awakened by Human Bella jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom with Human Edward following her.

Of course Kittybells had to go see what the problem was.

To her horror, she watched as Human Bella vomited green into the toilet, repeatedly.

Human Edward teasingly scolded Human Bella for "drinking too much" and "you're such a lightweight" and "I'll be sure to remind you to never drink green beer again!"

The next morning Human Bella was very slow to get out of bed. She made it into the bathroom and started the shower running. She stood there with her head against the cool tiles waiting for the water to get warm enough to climb into it. By the time the steam was rolling out of the shower stall, Human Edward was awake and joining her.

Kittybells sat in the doorway wondering how they could both enjoy getting into all that water. She was about to walk in and jump up on the sink and watch their silly antics, when Human Edward closed the door keeping her out. How did he expect her human to bathe properly if Kittybells wasn't in there to make sure it was done!

Turning away from the closed door, Kittybells slipped through the partially open bedroom door and out into the hall, then down the hallway to the kitchen. Ginger-cat was sitting next to the empty feed bowls patiently waiting for either Human Bella or his human to come in and fill the bowls up. There was still plenty of water, though it could stand changing. However, Kittybells was thirsty and she drank deeply then joined Ginger-cat cat, sitting down with her front paws folded neatly beneath her.

Soon Human Edward appeared in the kitchen. He flipped the switch on the coffee pot, reached into the cabinet and pulled out the container that contained kitty food, and filled the empty bowl. Then he picked up the water bowl, washed it out and filled it from some bottled water and sat it next to the now full feed bowl.

By the time that was done the coffee pot was filling with freshly brewed coffee. Soon two mugs were filled and sitting on the table.

Bella came walking very slowly into the kitchen and seated herself in front of one of the mugs. "You're such a life saver, Edward. My head feels like it's bursting." Edward leaned down and kissed the top of Bella's head. "Want some Advil?" "Yes, please." She responded.

Human Edward disappeared briefly from the kitchen only to return soon. He sat something on the table in front of Human Bella. She looked up at him with a grateful expression. "Thank you, darling."

Ginger-cat and Kittybells looked at each other. "Darling" was not his human's name.

Human Edward responded, "You're most welcome, my Bella."

Bella put the pills into her mouth and swallowed. "Please Edward, never ever, ever let me ever drink green beer. It wasn't bad going down, but trust me when I say it was after I vomited it up...please don't let me!"

Edward laughed. "Ok Sweetheart. I promise. Everyone has to do it at least once in their lives though or they don't really understand St. Patrick's Day!

~o0o~ Chapter 5 Easter

As Kittybells sat in the window over the kitchen sink, she watched her human as she stood in the the backyard talking with some men who were unpacking boxes. It appeared, as she watched that they were putting together a little glass house.

They then began putting more pieces of wood together and moving them into the glass house. Next came bags that had dirt of all things in them, that were dumped into the constructions within the glass house.

Humans. What were they doing? It looked almost like her human was building an outside litter box!

However, Kittybells was not dumb. Human Bella had a water _sand_ box for her that she did _that_ act into. It was rather ingenious. No getting _her_ paws dirty or getting any dirty litter box paws that she'd have to remove after the fact!

But what was her human doing?

Kittybells heard her human and Human Edward talking that night about the glass house and the dirt inside it. Some understanding began to grow about the glass house's purpose after a while.

It was true that after the cold weather was passing, and Spring had _Sprung_ , her human was going to be doing what she called _gardening_.

It was with genuine pride that Kittybells looked at her human.

She had no idea what _gardening_ was, but her human thought it was worth doing, so it must be something special. Her human always did wonderful and worthwhile things.

~o0o~

Several days after the glass house was constructed, her human began to spend as much time as possible in it before and after her work in the Emergency Room allowed.

Kittybells sat in the window over the kitchen sink and watched as her human carried items inside the glass house. There was a small box along with tools of some kind.

Human Bella busied herself within the glass house for a long time. When she finally came back into the house, Kittybells had been forced to jump from the window back onto the floor. She wasn't supposed to be up on the kitchen sink. That was a bad thing to do and she knew her human wouldn't be happy about it.

Her human came to the kitchen sink and washed her hands - something Kittybells could never understand. She hated getting her paws wet, but her human did it all the time.

~o0o~

Time passed and was filled with visits from Human Edward and Ginger-cat.

~o0o~

The day came when Human Bella had gone out into the glass house with a large bowl and fussed about with the contents of the wooden trays. She was out there for a very long time.

Finally, Human Bella stood up from her crouch and headed back towards the house carrying something in a large, shiny bowl.

The moment her human opened the door that gave way into the back yard, Kittybells smelled the most _interesting_ smell.

What was _IT_?

"Hey Kittybells. I see you've been watching me to see if I did everything correctly." Human Bella greeted in a sing-song voice.

Kittybells jumped out of the window onto the floor in front of the _outside back door_ \- as her human called it- and performed the comforting rub of her head on her human's legs.

 _What was that wonderful aroma?_

"Follow me, Baby Kitty. I have a treat for you. I couldn't wait until they'd gotten big enough for you to have some." Her human could sometimes be very exasperating! _What was it_?

In the next moment Human Bella laid something on the floor that was green and had that _most wonderful smell_.

Before she'd realized what she was doing, Kittybells had pounced on the glorious smelling item.

"It's home grown catnip Kittybells! It sure looks like you approve of it." Laughing, Human Bella pulled her tiny cell phone from her jeans pocket. "Hey Edward. Guess what. The cat nip is ready. Yeah, Kittybells is rolling around on it and she's even eaten some of it. Yeah. Sure. There's plenty. Now all I have to do is keep the rest of the neighborhood cats out of it. Ok. Sure. That sounds good. I'll see you in a few."

In the delightful haze that Kittybells was in, she knew that Human Edward and Gingercat would probably be showing up anytime soon.

She didn't care.

She was in Cat Heaven!

~o0o~

Some time later, days maybe even weeks, time passed and the holiday that her human called _Easter_ had arrived.

Kittybells had no idea what the word meant, only that her human and Human Edward were excited about it's arrival.

Human Bella's back yard was huge. Over the course of time with the construction of the Glass House, the ground had been transformed. _Flower beds,_ with colorful flowers blooming in them and beautiful blooming bushes lining the fence.

Another bit of construction now graced the entrance into the Glass House. Eight square poles had been sunk into the ground over which a latticework covered the top and the sides. Now the vines that had been planted along side it were covered with beautiful hanging lavender and white trailing flowers called wisteria. It was so beautiful to see in bloom. Kittybells wished she could go out and walk under the canopy herself. She could see butterflies flitting around the blossoms.

Some other new things graced the outside through the back door. _New_ _patio furniture_ , her human had called it.

"Would you like to go out there with me Kittybells?" Human Bella asked.

Kittybells rubbed her head on her human's legs and insinuated herself around Human Bella's legs.

Human Bella picked Kittybells up and carried her out onto the patio and sat down with Kittybells in her lap. They sat there for a while just taking in the wonderfully _new_ back yard.

"Tomorrow, Edward is bringing his nephew and two nieces over and we're going to have an Easter Egg hunt for them back here." Human Bella told Kittybells. "Then, after the children are done, you and Ginger-cat will have your own Easter Egg hunt. Isn't that exciting Kittybells?"

Kittybells had no idea what her human was talking about, but she purred loudly as it always made her human feel better when she reacted that way to anything she was told. After all, it was her place to make her human feel contentment.

~o0o~

The day arrived when Human Edward brought his nephew and two small nieces over to the house. At first she was not too pleased with all the running and giggling that the three miniature humans were doing, but soon she decided to play _with_ the children.

Kittybells and Ginger-cat played tag with each other as the children were doing.

They both stopped when the door into the back yard opened and both Human Bella and Human Edward came through it. Kittybells hadn't realized that her human had gone outside.

Human Edward called, "Ok children! Come on. Let's go find some Easter Eggs." Human Bella made sure that neither Kittybells nor Ginger-cat got out the door.

 _Well I never_ , thought Kittybells, but without hesitation she jumped on the kitchen counter and then into the window over the sink. Ginger-cat decided to join her. Together they watched the children running around the back yard. Every so often one would stoop down and pick something up from a flower bed, or from the ground under the bushes along the fence.

Pretty soon it was evident that the baskets each of the children were carrying were filled with brightly colored objects. Kittybells had never seen anything so small and colorful before and wondered what they were.

Not too long after, Human Edward's nephew and nieces had collected all the pretty things into their baskets, he piled the children into his SUV and presumably took them home.

When Human Edward came back, he and her human disappeared once more into the back yard, but not before they locked Kittybells and Ginger-cat into the bedroom. It wasn't long before their humans returned and each were picked up by their respective human.

The cats were carried out into the back yard and placed on the ground in front of the entrance into the construction in front of the glass house.

"Now it's time for your Easter Egg hunts kitties! We've hidden some very special things for you both out here in the yard! Have fun!" Human Edward said as he put Ginger-cat down and Human Bella did the same with Kittybells.

The moment they'd left the kitchen and stepped out into the back yard, Kittybells smelled that wonderful smell once again. It was as if her nose was being pulled over to the fence. She was squirming from almost the moment they were outside to get down and get to that wonderful scent!

Both Kittybells and Ginger-cat bounded over to the bushes along the fence and made a huge discovery! Cat toy sized objects were nestled there. Both Ginger-cat and Kittybells each found one of their own and immediately seized them and began rolling around on the object and licking them.

What a wonderful smell!

After a while, Kittybells had no idea how long a time, a fresh aroma reached her and she walked - a bit unsteadily - to another find. She played with it awhile. Then she had the most tremendous urge to eat something.

Ginger-cat had a very contented appearance.

 _Meow! This is so much fun_! He cried, and then promptly fell asleep!

~o0o~

Later that night after Human Bella and Edward had finished their Easter dinner and washed up, they each carried their contented kitties into the bedroom and sat them down on the floor while their humans got ready for bed.

While Human Edward was in the shower - how humans could stand under the falling water neither Kittybells nor Ginger-cat could understand - Human Bella sat on the bed with Kittybells in her lap.

"Did you enjoy your catnip Easter Eggs Kittybells?" Human Bella asked, then looked at Ginger-cat who was sitting next to her watching. "How about you Ginger-cat?" Both cats rubbed their chins on Human Bella.

Then to each other they meow-talked, "So that's what those wonderful smelling things were; Easter Eggs."

Kittybells thought for a moment. "It didn't look like Human Edward's nephew or nieces enjoyed theirs as much as you and I did." "Nope" Ginger-cat answered, "Sure didn't." Their eyes met.

Humans!

~o0o~ **Chapter 6 Memorial Day Weekend**

For the last several days and nights, Ginger-cat has been living with me. There is something up and to be honest Ginger-cat is worried that maybe His Human doesn't want him any more.

We are cleaning each other's fur and purr-talking, "Honestly Ginger-cat, I don't know why you are so worried. Human Edward comes here every night now, and it just makes sense that you be here to supervise his nightly activities, you know to make sure he does everything that he needs to."

"I understand that Kittybells. It's just something is going on and I'm afraid that I will get sent back to that place where unwanted pets go to see if another human wants them." Ginger-cat shivered.

Working under his chin now on an obstinate knot of hair, "My human wouldn't allow that! You're part of our family now! Just relax and enjoy your bath. I've got some worrying knots too that you'll need to take care of, but you first since you're so upset! Now calm down!"

Ginger-cat tried his best to relax, but there was so much activity going on in what used to be his house with his human that it must need his supervision. It was worrisome.

As it was growing darker outside, Human Bella and Human Edward, came into Kittybells' house carrying boxes and bags. This was very unusual. It required the two friends' supervision, so they jumped up on the back of the couch that was in front of the windows looking out into the street and watched the pickup truck that Human Edward used to travel around in.

Finally when the back of the truck was empty, Human Bella and Human Edward came and flopped down on the couch. Kittybells immediately jumped into her human's lap and started purring to help sooth and relax Human Bella.

Ginger-cat stayed on the back of the couch but moved to where his body was leaning up against Human Edward's head and purred softly. His human reached his arm back and scratched Ginger-cat's head. "Thank you ole boy, that feels very good. Nothing like a welcoming purr after a long hard day."

Human Edward then patted his lap, which was the sign for Ginger-cat to come into his human's lap. Eagerly Ginger-cat jumped down onto the couch and curled up into his Human's lap. "Ole Boy, you and I are going to be living here all the time now with Kittybells and Bella. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Ginger-cat looked into His human's eyes and meowed loudly.

Human Edward chuckled softly and looked at Human Bella, "You know, I actually think he understands me when I talk to him."

Human Bella smiled - showing her teeth. It still tended to freak Kittybells out, but not as much as it did at first. It meant that Her human was really happy about something Kittybells had come to finally understand. "I know what you mean. I really do think they understand everything we say and actually try to communicate with us." Human Bella then looked down at Kittybells, "You like the idea of Ginger-cat living with us all the time don't you Kittybells?"

Kittybells knew a response was expected, "Meow!" she agreed.

~o0o~

The next morning the alarm clock went off and the two humans got up and dressed quickly. Kittybells and Ginger-cat sat on the bed watching the activity. Something was up...

Almost at the same time the two humans had finished their "coffee" there was a knock on the door.

Human Edward opened it to find four human men standing. One had what Human Bella called a clip-board, similar to the one that she'd bring home from the hospital to get caught up on the what she called "paper work".

"We're here to deliver some furniture and we also have an order here to remove other pieces to take into storage?" The human holding the clip-board said.

"Yes, that's right." Human Edward said.

"Bella, where do you want to put the cats so they don't get stepped on?"

Human Bella came to stand next to Human Edward, "I guess the spare bathroom would be the best place. There's a litter box and water in there already and we can shut the door." Looking at cats she smiled, "They won't like it, but it'll keep them from getting in the movers' way."

Human Edward picked Ginger-cat up, and Human Bella did the same with Kittybells and they were taken into the small room where they were sometimes forced to wait while something really interesting happened.

~o0o~

After what seemed like forever, with all kinds of interesting noises coming through the door, it was finally opened by Human Edward who told them it was ok to come out and see what had happened.

The front room looked different and finally Ginger-cat let Kittybells know what it was. There was a new chair next to the couch. Ginger-cat jumped up on it and declared with a loud meow, "This is my human's chair!"

Both the cats prowled the house and discovered that some items that Kittybells had grown up with were gone and replaced with other items that Ginger-cat told her were his and Human Edward's.

It was all very strange.

Later that night, Human Bella was speaking into that small box she called a "cell phone" to one of her friends from work. "Yes, Edward's all moved in now. We didn't know when another time would come when we'd both be off at the same time for him to move in, so Memorial Day's long weekend was just perfect. He's been moving things over here for the past week." She listened for a bit and said, "Yes Kittybells seems to be very ok with Edward's cat living here full time. I'm not worried at all; neither is Edward. The cats are, after all, the ones who brought Edward and I together." She listened more and laughed, "That would be cute wouldn't it, to have Kittybells be my maid of honor at our wedding and Ginger-cat be Edward's best man! I love the idea, thank you Charlotte! Oh, I have to run. My oven timer just went off. See you Tuesday back in the ER. Have a good Memorial Day weekend."

~o0o~

The morning was sunshine bright and Human Bella opened the kitchen door to the backyard and allowed both Kittybells and Ginger-cat to venture onto the decking. Human Bella followed with a cup of coffee. She sat down and allowed the cats to inspect the flower beds. They finally settled in the middle of the catnip patch, inhaling that wonderful aroma that made Kittybells feel so light and happy. Ginger-cat rolled around in his half of the patch and he even ate some of the leaves.

Kittybells was amused watching Ginger-cat get silly. Evidently Human Bella was also because she called out to Human Edward, "You should really come watch your cat Edward. He's being so cute." The last word being said in a considerably higher voice range than normal for Human Bella.

Human Edward came out and joined Human Bella with his own cup of coffee. They sat and watched their pets enjoying the sunshine.

Finally, Human Edward told Human Bella it was time for them to go, and he went out of the yard and into his mobile office. Moments later he was back with a pet carrier large enough for both the cats.

Without much difficulty, Ginger-cat and Kittybells were put into the carrier and lodged into the back seat of Human Bella's SUV. The drive seemed to take forever for Kittybells as the rocking motion of the SUV made her dizzy. Ginger-cat wasn't as affected but it was still not a comfortable ride for them, but they endured it with all the grace of their race.

The place that they drove to was a very large open space with little red, white and blue flags on small posts sticking from the ground. Kittybells had never seen such a sight before. She hoped that she wasn't going to be expected to leave the carrier. The smells weren't right - it was nothing that she was used to at all!

Human Edward, opened the door and pulled the carrier out and placed it on the ground, and both human's sat on the ground next to their kitty halves.

"I love seeing all the flags on the graves of the men and women who gave their lives for the protection of this country. My grandfather was in the United States Marine Corps. He died in Vietnam when my mother was a teenager. She used to tell me the stories he'd written in his letters to her about the brave young men and women that he was in the Service with. They made her cry. Sometimes she'd even read those letters to me." "Did your grandmother remarry Edward?" Human Bella asked.

"No, she always said that she'd already had the love of her life and was happy with that." Human Edward replied.

"Two of my great uncles also died in Vietnam, but both of my aunts remarried. They were both very sad for a very long time. I remember hearing them argue with others that their husbands died for no real reason that they weren't actually protecting our country but keeping someone in power that really shouldn't have been." Human Bella said sort of absently.

"What do you mean?" Asked Human Edward. He was getting angry. Ginger-cat huddled closer to Kittybells.

Human Bella, reached over to stroke Human Edward's cheek with her hand. "I'm just telling you how unhappy they were...they actually seemed to believe what they said and that they were bitter because they'd lost their husbands for that. I'm not saying I believe it Edward. You know I have nothing but the highest regard for the men and women who are brave enough to serve in our military. They are what I've always thought of as the "tip of the spear". Without them we'd have no real protection from any dangers that should try to come into our own country."

Human Edward lowered his head, then looked up at Bella. "I'm sorry. I know it, it's just such a sore spot for our country. No soldier ever dies in vain. They may not die for our country, but for their fellow soldiers...the man, or woman beside them in battle. That is something that this country seems to have forgotten."

Human Edward, then pulled Human Bella into him and they kissed for a very long time.

They stood and carried the cats back to the SUV and they drove around the place, "cemetery" is what Human Bella had called it. The entire area was covered with the red, white and blue "flags". Some of the "graves" had flowers on them and some had many other humans standing with their heads lowered. Kittybells didn't understand exactly what they were doing, but her two human companions seemed to know and Kittybells respected that.

During the drive home, Kittybells and Ginger-cat learned a little more about the humans they called their own and they were both very proud of them.

Human Edward and Bella were sad about all those "graves" but proud of the "flags" that were on the graves at the same time.

"Do you think we'll ever really understand our human's?" Kittybells asked Ginger-cat cat.

"I don't know Kittybells, but I do know they are good humans and that we are lucky to have found them."

When they reached home, Human Edward opened the carrier to allow both cats out and back into their house. It was their first Memorial Day and it had been an exciting one. Kittybells hoped they'd have many many more good holidays together.

~o0o~ Chapter 7 4th of July

Kittybells was worried.

Bella and Edward were acting very strange for the past several days and especially today! They very busy doing strange things. Maybe they'd gotten into her catnip!

Bella was doing what she called _baking up a storm_.

The house smelled different and Kittybells suspected that it was this aroma that caused Edward to forget his manners. He kept sneaking into the kitchen to steal food that was sitting on the counter. Bella would yell at him, then laugh.

Kittybells was very confused.

She was only two years old, and she'd never seen Bella doing the kinds of things she was doing since Edward and Ginger-cat had moved in full time with her and Bella.

All her human had ever done before was work or sleep when she was home, and of course she'd played and talked to Kittybells, but now...things were going on that Kittybells had never witnessed before.

For one thing, Bella was home all the time now. She no longer put on what Bella had called _her uniform_ and gone to _work._ That didn't bother Kittybells because Bella always smelled so bad when she came home. The hospital Emergency Room must have reeked awfully.

Bella did go _shopping_.

When she'd come back home, there'd be paper bags - at least that's what Bella called them - that Kittybells could play hide and seek with Ginger-cat. They'd made the best noises when she'd move around in them and since no one could see her, she'd ponce out at them when they walked by. Yes, _paper bags_ were fun!

Bella had just come home again from shopping with something Kittybells didn't really understand the need for, but Bella had lots of things humans called _food._ Bella had put one of those wonderfully empty and fun _paper bags_ down for Kittybells to hide in.

"I see you Kittybells! You don't fool me," purred Ginger-cat. "I heard you moving in it!"

"Oh darn you Ginger-cat," Kittybells yowled. "Sometimes you are just no fun!" She emerged from her _paper bag_ slowly.

Sitting down next to Ginger-cat, he asked, "Do you know what all the activity is with Bella?"

"No, I was hoping that you'd have a clue, cause I sure don't. Do you?" Kittybells replied.

"Well before I met you, Edward took me to what he called a _party_ for animals to celebrate the _4th of July_ last year. He and the other humans males ate all kinds of food, some of it actually smelled good, and drank large quantities of something he called _beer._ I don't know how they can drink that stuff that's in those cans. It makes them smell really awful and do crazy things. I think it must be liquid catnip." Ginger-cat said.

"The 4th of July? What does that mean Ginger-cat?" Kittybells asked.

"I really don't know for sure, but it must be a fun holiday with all the liquid catnip I saw Edward drinking last time." Ginger-cat remarked.

"Is eating and drinking all humans do on this _4th of July_?" Kittybells asked.

"No, they do other very loud things. You'll see tonight. Just remember our humans will keep us safe!" Ginger-cat stated.

"Should I hide somewhere?" Kittybells asked worried.

"No, but you'll probably feel safer sitting next to Bella, if she's here." Ginger-cat said.

~o0o~

Later that afternoon, Bella and Edward were in the backyard doing something that drew Kittybells' attention.

Edward had brought home a huge box. Now those were really fun to play in. You could really get your claws into that and no one yelled at you!

Anyway, they both were (it looked like) trying to build something. When they both stepped backto _admire_ what they'd done Kittybells thought, " _It doesn't look that special to me. What's it do? It is all bright and shiny, and about half as tall as Edward. What could it possibly be_?"

Much later, Bella brought out some food; put it on a plate and took it outside to Edward.

He proceeded then to set it on fire!

Oh My. Humans do such silly things.

Two human friends of Bella and Edward came to visit. Kittybells thought their names were Emmett and Rosalie but she wasn't sure. They brought more food with them. Kittybells could tell because it really did smell good.

Not long after that, while Kittybells and Ginger-cat crouched on the back of Bella's couch looking out their window, several more _cars_ pulled into the driveway or parked in front of their house.

Lots of humans seemed to be coming to visit Bella and Edward. Everyone of the humans who came brought some kind of human food. Kittybells could smell it.

Strange.

Kittybells and Ginger-cat continued to watch trying not to be seen.

They finally perched on the window shelf over the kitchen so they could watch the goings on in the back yard.

Edward was standing very close to the object that he and Bella had put together. It appeared that he was burning more human food! Most of his male friends were standing around him talking animatedly about some subject, while Bella and the other females walked around looking at all the flower beds and Bella's _green house_.

Seeing the greenhouse once again brought back memories of the catnip that Bella had grown for Kittybells and Ginger-cat. Oooo, how she loved it.

It started to get dark and it appeared that all the humans were maybe getting ready to take naps. She'd never seen this many humans together. Some were still eating and standing in the yard in small knots while the majority were sitting on the patio talking and laughing.

The darker it got the tenser the humans seemed to get. They were waiting for something to happen. That seemed likely.

Finally there was a distant boom and a brilliance in the form of tiny flares of light appeared in the distance.

All the humans seemed to hum their approval and a couple even clapped their hands.

Many more loud booms started sounding from the same direction. Thousands of brightly colored sparks of light filled the night time sky. Kittybells watched with a certain amount of unease. The loud booms were frightening enough, but the noises the humans made were real cause for alarm.

It was then that Bella came back into the house. She started calling Kittybells to come to her. Of course Kittybells just sat there waiting for Bella to see her sitting in the window. Bella eventually saw her there.

"Are you doing okay Kittybells?" Bella asked worriedly. "I was afraid the loud noises were going to upset you." Bella scratched her behind the right ear...a place that she dearly loved her human to scratch and rub. "It's only fireworks to celebrate this country becoming a Nation Free and Independent of any other Nation's influence, namely England." Bella paused her talking to gently pet my head, then reached over and scratched Ginger-cat's chin. He does so love chin scratching.

Kittybells really didn't understand much of what Bella was saying but it was a great relief to have her human come in and try to explain.

Bella went back outside and stood next to Edward. He wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed the top of her head. Kittybells so loved watching them cuddle and groom each other.

Just then, another loud boom which seemed to consist of many other booms all going off at the same time. The sky was then absolutely filled with the tiny lights Kittybells was beginning to associate with the booms.

All the humans in the back yard clapped their hands and yelled. Kittybells wasn't sure why they were doing that. It was almost more frightening than the loud booms. In the distance she could hear a great many pops and whizzes going off.

Humans are so strange!

~o0o~ Chapter 8 Nine Eleven

Kittybells was very concerned. She'd been worried about Bella before, but lately it seems all that she'd been doing was crying and being very upset. Kittybells did what usually worked to make Bella happy again, but that wasn't working now.

Kittybells had jumped up into Bella's lap and purred her best little song.

Bella had stroked Kittybells' fur and scratched her head, but the tears were still flowing.

Something had to be done. Somehow she had to get Edward to understand that something was really wrong with Bella because it was Kittybells' job to keep Bella happy.

~o0o~

"Ginger-cat?" Kittybells purred as she approached her now housemate. "Hmm?" Ginger-cat asked.

"Have you noticed how Bella is crying and unhappy all the time now?" "Yes," Was his simple reply.

"Have you heard Edward saying anything about what it could be?"

Ginger-cat looked hard into Kittybells' eyes before he answered. "Yes he did; it was when he was frustrated because Bella wouldn't tell him why she was crying. She just cried harder."

"Oh my, that sounds bad. I'm wondering what it could be?" Kittybells was even more worried now.

~o0o~

That night after Bella and Edward went to bed, Kittybells noticed that the light in their bedroom was still on. She pushed the door open just enough for her to slip in. She sat on the floor on Bella's side of the bed and watched her life companion.

Bella had a box of pictures on her lap and she was going through them. Tears were streaming down her face. There was one picture that Bella was looking at longer than the others. Kittybells had the feeling that this was the picture that Bella had been looking for.

Jumping up on the bed, Kittybells made her way up to Bella, who automatically made room on her lap for her fur baby. Kittybells looked at the picture that Bella was holding. It was a group photo of five young men dressed strangely, smiling at the camera. All of them were standing in a row next to each other holding something rather large in their hands. It looked as if they were standing in a desert. Was it a huge sand box? Kittybells had never seen anything like it before.

Tentatively, Kittybells put her paw on the photograph and chirped a question.

Bella acting as though Kittybells had spoke words to her responded. "Who is this? This was my oldest brother. This picture was taken of him and some of his friends when they were stationed somewhere in the Middle East in the desert. He never told me where...he never got the chance to tell me, I guess I should say. He was killed." More tears streamed down Bella's eyes.

Edward woke up just then, turning over he looked at Bella talking to Kittybells. "Bella? What's wrong Baby?"

"Nothing really, Edward. Go back to sleep." Bella replied half halfheartedly.

"No. This stops now, Bella. You've got to tell me why you are so sad and why you are crying all the time. Please tell me, Love. Why are you so sad all the time?" Edward asked with _sleepy_ still in his voice.

Edward reached over and took the picture from Bella's hands and looked at it. "Who are these guys?"

"The one in the center was my older brother Garrett. The rest are his unit when he was in Afghanistan. This was the last picture taken of him, ever." Bella sniffled and reached for the box of tissues on her night stand.

"Was he killed there?" Edward asked. He reached over and pulled Bella into his arms. Kittybells was getting squished and she squirmed from between them, but stayed on the bed so she could hear more.

"No, he made it through two tours there. He left the morning after that picture was taken for the States." Bella started crying again.

"You've never told me anything about him before Bella. What gives?" Edward begged.

"He made it to the States and was on his way home. His plane crashed in a field in Pennsylvania on September 11, 2001." The last sentence was whispered.

"Oh, Baby. Why didn't you share this with me before?" Edward asked gathering her into his arms.

"It just hurts so much to talk about it, Edward. He was my protector all my life up until he joined the Marine Corps and left home. He told me he was protecting not only me, but this whole country. He was quite passionate about it and I loved him deeply.

"I understand that now, Baby. I just wish you'd opened up to me sooner. Why, after thirteen years are you so upset? You haven't been this sad before, as far as I know." Edward said.

"Yeah, I know Honey, it's just this year it's hitting me harder." Bella said.

"Why this year, Love?" Edward asked. "Hey, where are you going?"

Bella was moving away from him and throwing the covers from her, almost covering Kittybells up. Feeling indignant, Kittybells jumped down from the bed and moved over to the dresser where she jumped up onto it and sat there watching and listening.

"I'm just going into the bathroom. I need to get something from inside there...to show you," She said simply.

Moments later Bella was back carrying a small white plastic stick. She handed it to Edward.

He blinked a couple of times staring at it. "What am I looking at Bella...? Oh my God! Is this...is this what I think it is?" Edward looked up at Bella, questioning.

"Yes." She replied with fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We're pregnant?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded.

"Baby? You're not happy about this?" Edward asked.

"I am, honestly I am." She said quietly.

"Then why are you so sad? What does your brother have to do with it?" Edward was very perplexed. Kittybells was too, not really understanding what were they talking about.

"It's just bringing a new life into a world that we have no idea of when or if the war will come to our home again. I'm just afraid."

Edward hugged her harder, "That's always the chance we take, but bringing a new life into our lives, just makes it even more perfect."

Bella hiccuped and continued. "I was thinking that if the baby were a boy, if we named him Garrett for my brother and that got me to thinking and remembering." She was crying so hard it was difficult to understand what she was saying.

Edward pulled her down to him and hugged her to him. "Baby if you want to name our son Garrett, I think it would be a wonderful thing...a way to honor his memory and for the sacrifice he made trying to keep this country safe."

Bella put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I was going to tell you once I was able to calm myself down, but it just kept getting harder and harder. It's the hormones that are causing the ups and downs of my moods. I'm sorry." Bella whispered.

"Bella, you know I love you and I want to be with you every step of the way. This is **our** baby... **we're** pregnant. _**We're**_ going to have a baby!" Edward's last words were almost yelled.

The commotion brought Ginger-cat into the bedroom. He jumped up on the dresser with Kittybells. "What's going on?"

"Bella's pregnant. What's that mean Ginger-cat? What's a baby?" "That means she's going to have a little human I think." Ginger-cat said.

"I thought humans got all happy when they had babies." Kittybells said.

"I don't know. They're talking some more. Let's listen." Ginger-cat said.

"Wait... you said Garrett died in a plane crash on 9-11?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded.

"He was on that plane that crashed in that field?" Bella nodded again.

"Bella, I bet Garrett was one of those who charged the hijackers! He was a hero!" Bella nodded once more.

"Baby we should celebrate that next week on that day!" Edward exclaimed.

"You think?" Bella asked quietly.

"Hell yes! He was an American Hero and we need to remember him as that. We need as many heroes to look up to as we can get!" Edward was getting excited about the idea.

"We have no proof that Garrett was one of those men who rushed the hijackers, but I've always thought he was because he believed so strongly that the weak should be protected by the strong and that bullies should not be allowed to keep up their actions. That's why he joined the Marine Corps to begin with." Bella's voice gained strength as she spoke with conviction. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this sooner. I was just so sad. You know Dr. Cullen, my emotions are going to be all over the place now, don't you?"

Edward's face broke out into a huge grin. "You're having my baby! We're having a baby! Bella I love you...oh! We need to get married! Little Garrett is not going to be a bastard!" Edward was laughing as he spoke the last words.

Bella smacked his arm and snuggled closer to him. "Well, we are engaged. We have always intended to get married. I guess this will just speed up the process." She was smiling widely.

Edward, pulled her close to him and covered her face with kisses. Then the kiss started to deepen. It was here that both Kittybells and Ginger-cat jumped down from the dresser and left the bedroom.

They padded out into the living room and jumped up on the couch.

"Now we know why Bella's been crying at least," Ginger-cat said.

"Yes we do, but I still don't know why she's been so upset about it." Kittybells said starting to groom herself.

"Well, you know how humans are Kittybells, Ginger-cat answered." Yeah.

"Humans!"

~o0o~

Chapter 9

October 31st

Halloween Wedding

Our household is all a dither.

Bella is going to marry Edward!

I'm thinking that will make Ginger-cat and me brother and sister now. Strange. I thought brothers and sisters came in litters. Never occurred to me that our human's getting married would make us related.

"I'm so excited," Bella gushes as she picks me up and is now rocking me in her arms like she did when I was a kitten. Well technically, I'm still a kitten since I'm not quite two years old yet, but that's ok. I love My Bella and the rocking in her arms makes me feel so loved and cherished...like I haven't felt in a very long time. I've been the one to make sure that Bella was happy and that she carried out her routines correctly.

I realize that since Edward and Ginger-cat have moved in with us that I've been feeling not as loved as before. I have missed all the personal time Bella and I used to spend together... missed the playing we used to do together, like when she'd play tag with me, or when she'd dangle a toy made of a bunch of feathers on a string and allow me to sometimes catch it and try to make it my kill.

I've missed the times she'd praise me for being _her little huntress_ when I'd bring her those small wiggly creatures that lurk under the sink - having gotten in the house on the plumbing. Now it's become one of the many jobs I feel I'm required to perform.

"Today, you're going to help me with my wedding! I'm going to carry you down the aisle with me when I go to meet Edward and have the minister perform the wedding service, and guess what! Ginger-cat will be there with Edward waiting for us!" Bella nuzzles my face with her nose and continues to explain what role Ginger-cat and I shall perform in the _wedding_.

"Both of you will be wearing pretty collars from which will be hanging our wedding rings. You'll be carrying the ring I'll be giving Edward, and Ginger-cat will be carrying the ring Edward will put on my hand."

I look up at her and chirp what she knows is a question about what she's just told me.

"What is a _ring_?" Bella asks.

I chirp and purr in answer.

"A ring is a kind of collar, or a _visible chip_ that tells other humans that Edward and I belong to each other. It actually completes the engagement ring he's already given me. Very much like the chips both you and Ginger-cat have that tells everyone who looks, that you live with us and should you be lost, will help them find us for you. In fact that's how Edward and I met, if you remember. You were lost, he found you and knew to look for a chip." Bella smiles remembering that cold, snowy night she'd been working late and hadn't left my kitty door open. I was so cold and worried. But Ginger-cat had taken me home with him.

I nuzzle her chin and purr in complete contentment. I know, once more, that she truly loves me; that I should have never had any doubts.

~o0o~

Today is very interesting. Bella's human friend, Alice, is at the house and Bella is wearing - what she's calling - a "wedding dress." Bella is standing on a crate and Alice is on the floor with a little box that's filled with very short shiny things. When Alice is not looking I stick my paw into the box to _feel_ the shiny things.

I feel a very sharp sting to my paw. I jerk my paw back and in doing so, I turn over the little box causing Alice to yell at me. I'm hurting in my paw and now I'm hurting in my feelings. I didn't do it on purpose.

Bella jumps down from the crate and picking me up, she looks at my paw to see if I'm badly hurt. I love my human!

Once Bella is convinced that my paw is not damaged badly, she nuzzles my head and ears. She once more stands on the crate, but continues to hold me in her arms. While standing there, Alice once again starts putting the sharp shiny things into the bottom of the dress.

"I know you don't understand what's happening Kittybells," Bella tells me, "so I'll explain. Alice is making sure that the bottom, or hem, of this dress is level...since my butt sticks out further than my front does." Bella and Alice giggle. "Also, this is my wedding dress for when Edward and I get married next week on Halloween."

Alice sighs deeply, "I wish you could have waited a couple more months and had a Christmas wedding since that's when you met Edward. That would have been so romantic." Alice's eyes kinda went unfocused when she spoke.

I squirm. I want down. I'm bored, and I see another one of those critters scurrying out of the kitchen and I must do my job!

~o0o~

Before I realize it, _the day_ is here. The house is frenetic with activity. Alice is here as well as one of Edward's friends. They, Alice and Jasper - I think that's his name - are here to help Edward and Bella get dressed. I just don't understand. Bella and Edward have been able to get themselves dressed for a very long time. Why do they need help now?

I go into the bedroom where Bella is just now stepping into her very long dress, and Alice is doing something behind Bella. I pad over to see what Alice is doing and as I watch the back of the dress is closing up. How do humans do things like that? It never ceases to amaze me the things they can do!

Bella notices me as she turns around to look into the mirror - I assume. She's always looking at herself in the mirror. I still don't understand why, but humans do things like that all the time that I just don't understand. "How do I look Kittybells? Do you like my purple and black dress?" She asks me.

I just continue to sit there looking up at her. What's _purple_? What's _black_? I just smile at her. She seems to love it when I smile because my tongue kinda shows in my mouth and Bella said she'd read somewhere that when a cat sticks out their tongue it's a sign of _joy_. Like so many things Bella says to me, I don't understand, but I am happy that she's talking to me.

"Bella I still don't understand why you've chosen these colors for your wedding," Alice says sounding disappointed.

Bella looks at her friend in the mirror, shaking her head and opens her mouth to reply, but Alice puts up her hands in an action I now recognize as giving up. Bella smiles and laughs at her friend and Alice joins in.

~o0o~

Ginger-cat and I are waiting in our carrying-cases to be taken out to join in the wedding party - whatever that means. Ginger-cat is as confused as I am, but we trust our humans.

Then the cage door is being opened and Edward is taking me out. He gently places me on a tabletop and slips on my head a _thing_ that I don't want there because it feels so strange. However, I know whatever it is, it's not meant to hurt me. I decide I will tolerate it because I know it's something that my human wants me to have on my head.

I look at Ginger-cat, who's already sitting on the table watching. He has something on his head too. It looks really funny, and I can see he's as unhappy about it as I am about what's on mine. I simply fold up my paws and sit down like Ginger-cat is, and wait.

Soon Alice comes bouncing into the room where we are waiting patiently. I'm still thinking about pulling this thing off my head.

"Oh! Don't you both look just too too cute together with your little witch hats on your heads!" Alice squeals. She makes my ears hurt when she does that and I fold them back to my head, or I try to. The _thing_ on my head - what did Alice call it, a witch's hat? prevents my ears from folding back. This just makes me want this _thing_ off my head that much more.

Alice scoops me up and bounces out of the room making me want to use my claws to hold on, but I don't. That would hurt Alice.

I am not at all happy.

~o0o~

Soon I'm in a room where Bella is standing waiting for me. Alice hands me to her and her touch is loving. She holds me to her chest and I can feel her heart beating and that soothes me. It makes my discomfort almost worth it. I still want that _thing_ off my head though. "I have something else for you to wear Kittybells. I'm sorry. I know that witch hat is uncomfortable, but please bear with it for just a bit longer. I promise after we're married I'll take it off. In the mean time, please tolerate this collar for me. It has the _ring_ I'm going to give Edward attached to it." Bella quickly fastens the collar on me and I can feel the ring dangling from it as it bumps my chest.

Alice is gushing again. If Bella didn't like her, I think I just might have to scratch her. "Bella, it was a stroke of genius to use your cats in your wedding. After all, it's because of them you met Edward," sighing, "it's so romantic."

Bella laughs, "Alice, you think everything is romantic."

There's a knock on the door. Alice bounces to open it and there is Jasper. They smile at each other. The look that passes between them is one of sizing up a potential mate. "Are y'all ready?" Jasper asks.

Laughing Bella answers, "Yes. Let's get this show on the road."

Minutes later, Bella holding me in her arms, is standing in front of a door. As the music starts, the door opens and Alice dressed in a _black_ dress - I've realized that black is a color - goes through the door first. A few moments later Bella and I follow her.

The room is only about half full with people I have seen at our house on those occasions when Edward _barbeques_. These people are friends of both Bella and Edward. I can hear a collective sigh as Bella and I pass by them. I can also hear, _how cute and beautiful gown, and I love the colors_ , _and how unique a Halloween wedding_.

Finally we get to where Ginger-cat, Edward and Jasper are waiting.

There is also another woman I don't know. She too is dressed in black, but it doesn't look as pretty as Alice's dress does. She has something around her neck that looks like a very wide white ribbon hanging down.

It looks like it would be fun to chase.

Now Bella is unclipping the ring for Edward from my collar. She hands me to Alice to hold and turns back to Edward. I have been watching and see that Edward had been doing something similar with Ginger-cat.

Bella has her back to me and Alice while she is speaking to Edward. He says the same thing back to her, "With this ring that represents the beginning and the end, I thee wed." I have no clue what that really means, but it doesn't matter because I know it's only minutes now before the collar and witch hat are taken off me.

Bella and Edward are now kissing. I look at Ginger-cat who is also watching what our humans are doing.

Bella and Edward take Ginger-cat and me back and turn to face their friends.

The woman standing behind us now says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs.

Edward Cullen." Everyone there stands and cameras start flashing.

Alice is bouncing, again.

"Just a few more minutes, Kittybells, and I'll be able to take that hat off you as well as the collar. Thank you for being so patient. I love you." She is nuzzling me again.

Oh I love my Bella!

As promised, after enduring more than a _few more minutes,_ and many more cameras flashing in my eyes - I'm seeing spots floating around - Bella removed that _thing_ and the collar then puts me back into my carrying crate. I can see that Ginger-cat is back into his too.

"Now," Edward tells us, "comes the reception and we'd like you both to be with us. You both will be our guests of honor!"

As if Ginger-cat or I have much say in what goes on when we're in our carrying cases.

We take a short ride in back of Edward's SUV.

~o0o~

We are removed from the SUV's back and Edward carries both of us in our cases into another building where we're taken out of them and set on a long table that has all kinds of pretty decorations on it. I know from listening to Alice and Bella talking that Alice is responsible for how the table looks, so to make Bella happy, I sit on the pillow that I'm sat upon. Ginger-cat does the same thing. We just look at each other and start grooming and waiting.

Soon, there are cameras flashing once more. They are taking pictures of Ginger-cat and me sitting on the table. I purr to Ginger-cat, _if we were home they'd be yelling at us for sitting on the table_.

Soon, both Bella and Edward are sitting down with us. There's a lot of talking going on between the friends, one at a time. Before long, Bella picks me up and puts me back into my carrying case and places me on a small table behind her. Edward is doing the same thing.

Soon I understand why. It's because the food is being brought out for the humans.

I find that I have water and food of my own to eat, and oh my, it's from _the can_! What a treat! Salmon. Oooh, I love Salmon. I can smell that Ginger-cat has tuna from _the can_. We are both so loved by our humans!

I decide that I like parties, especially when I get food from the can!

I love my human!

~o0o~

 **Chapter 10**

 **Thanksgiving**

The house was filled with the most delicious smells...all coming from the kitchen.

Ginger-Cat was beside himself. He knew from past experience, from that many smells could only mean one thing; food left unattended on the table or countertops. If a cat was quick enough, he could score himself something he wouldn't normally have!

It was almost too much for him. He was pacing back and forth.

Kittybells sat under one of the coffee tables in the living room watching Ginger-Cat, and he had her worried.

"What's the matter with you Ginger-Cat?" Kittybells asked in her sweet little voice.

"Is something wrong with your nose Kittybells? Can't you smell all the wonderful food?"

"Yes, I can smell it. How could I not?" She asked him.

"Doesn't it get you excited?" He asked her.

Kittybells did the kitty equivalent of a shrug, "No. Why should it?"

Then Ginger-cat remembered that Kittybells had never known what it was like to be without food. She'd always had enough to eat. Always been warm enough - well except that time last winter when they'd met outside when there was snow on the ground and she was locked out of her house. It was because of him bringing her home, that Bella and Edward had met.

Kittybells had been "chipped" and Edward being a _veterinarian_ found and scanned it to find out who Kittybells belonged to.

That had been the beginning of their journey together and now, they were _family_. What ever that meant. Ginger-Cat assumed it meant they lived in the same house.

So understanding why Kittybells wasn't excited about the smell of food being cooked, Ginger-cat decided it was time to tell her his life's story.

They settled on the couch facing each other.

"I don't remember who my mother was, she didn't stick around too long. She got us weaned and then she took off, like so many mama cats do. She probably started a new litter; I don't know. It seems my litter mates and I were left in an empty box that had fallen behind an apartment's trash bin. To be honest, I don't know how we survived until we were old enough to begin to hunt for ourselves.

At first my litter mates and I stayed together, followed each other around, playing and stalking. Then, slowly they all began to disappear one at a time until I was the only one left.

I was so lonely. I cried myself to sleep many times a day. I was so hungry that I was weak from not having enough to eat.

Then one day, I ventured out of the alley that had become my stalking grounds but was terrified at all the noise. I found out later that noise was called "traffic."

How I managed to make it to six months old I'll never know. That's when Edward found me and I decided that he would be my human."

Kittybells interrupted to ask a question, "Excuse me Ginger-Cat, but how did Edward find you?"

"It was chaos. I was hiding behind the trashbin inside my box, when I heard a commotion and went to check it out. I thought maybe something to eat might be out there.

"What I found was what I now know to be a _crate,_ and there was food inside. The smell was too much and I was so hungry. So I threw caution to the wind and entered it slowly. I no sooner had my tail in then the entrance slammed shut."

"I cried and I cried. Finally I heard human voices and to be honest, I was terrified. I thought I was going to be taken to that place that so many kitties never leave again. I'd heard the rumors you know."

"What rumors Ginger-Cat?" Kittybells asked innocently.

"Just what I said. You are trapped and never ever seen again. I had always thought this is what had happened to my litter mates."

"I smelled a human and became frantic. I was trapped. I was so weak from hunger and thirst. I just knew I was going to die. The _crate_ I was in was carried a bit and slid into the back of what I found out later was Edward's pickup truck. I began to associate the human smell with Edward."

"He was so kind and gentle with me and worried about my _health_. I had to endure lots of pokes and jabs from him, but I did begin to feel better. I found I had fresh food and water daily in my _crate_. Then one day, Edward took me out of my _crate_ and asked me if I wanted to come home with him. It seemed he liked my coloring and didn't have a cat of his own at the time. His last cat had "gone to the great cat-house in the sky" and he was ready for another friend."

"I liked him okay and couldn't see any reason for not taking him on as my human. That's how I came to live with Edward, and I've not been hungry since." Ginger-Cat had come to sit next to Kittybells under the end table and watched how Bella was busy in the kitchen.

"Well, Ginger-Cat, I'm very pleased that Edward found you. I don't really remember how I came to be with Bella. I vaguely remember being in a box with my litter mates and the next thing I knew was I was being picked up by Bella and snuggled to her neck. It was _love at first sight_ , what ever that means."

Ginger-Cat sat watching Bella work. When she left the kitchen and went into the bedroom, he felt it was his opportunity to pounce, but he wondered if he could get Kittybells to do it for him so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Kittybells, follow me. I want to show you something," Ginger-cat said.

Being the sweet, unsuspecting kitty she was, she followed him willingly.

He jumped up onto a chair that was not firmly pushed up against the table top. His head was just peeking over the edge and could clearly see all the luscious food plated there, just waiting...

He called to Kittybells to join him. After she was beside him, he told her to jump up onto the table and snag a piece of the meat that'd been sliced and was just sitting there.

"But Bella will be angry with me!" Kittybells objected.

"What she doesn't know, won't get you in trouble silly," Ginger-Cat encouraged.

"Well, okay..." Kittybells said timidly and put her front paws on the table top.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Yelled Bella as she'd entered the kitchen once more.

Kittybells cringed and froze where she was.

Ginger-Cat had already taken off running and was hiding under the end table once more.

Bella picked up the frightened Kittybells and hugged her. "I'm sorry Kittybells, but you mustn't try and get onto the table. This food is for our Thanksgiving dinner and we have friends coming to enjoy it with us. I'll give you and that naughty Ginger-Cat a little but you must not try and get on the table again."

Kittybells snuggled into Bella's neck and wasn't frightened anymore. She was, however, put out with Ginger-Cat. She really couldn't blame him too much though. She knew better than to get onto the table when there was human food on it, but it had smelled just too good.

Later that day, as Bella and Edward's friends arrived, Ginger-Cat knew he was in trouble with Bella, though she hadn't done anything other than just glare at him. Kittybells was not talking to him either. So he just continued to sit under the end table and watch.

When everyone who Bella and Edward were expecting were there, they all went into the dining room to find the table loaded with not only a turkey, but a ham as well. There were mashed potatoes, _green beans, sweet potatoes_ , and _dressings_ of two kinds along with a two different types of _gravy_.

Kittybells didn't understand the names of the foods that Bella was so proud to have prepared for her guests.

Before Bella seated herself, she brought out two small plates and a placemat. She placed the plates on the floor in a corner and called the cats to come join them.

Bella had fixed a plate with both turkey and ham and some _gravy_ over them both. It smelled so wonderful that Kittybells almost forgot she was supposed to be angry with Ginger-Cat for getting her in trouble with Bella.

Edward told everyone to sit and they all joined hands. Bella then said some words about _bounty_ and _food and being grateful for friends who had come to share this special day with her and Edward_.

Everyone then began to pass the large platters around and bowls of human food. There was a great deal of happy noises coming from the humans as they ate their meal.

Kittybells, still angry with Ginger-Cat, walked over to where Bella was sitting and rubbed up against her legs, purring. Bella reached down and scratched behind Kittybells ears and said, "Happy Thanksgiving Kittybells. I'm so happy that you are with me. Thank you for being such a wonderful companion to me. I am very grateful to you for that."

Ginger-Cat, not wanting to miss out on anything did the same leg rubbing to Edward, who like Bella reached down and scratched his ears. "I'm thankful for this fellow too, you know? If it weren't for him bringing Kittybells home, I would never have met my Bella." He leaned over and kissed Bella and said, "Happy Thanksgiving Bella. I love you."

"They always do that," Ginger-Cat said to Kittybells.

"What?" Kittybells asked.

"Kiss and make googoo eyes at each other."

"Yeah, I know," Kittybells said uninterested.

Ginger-Cat snorted, "Yeah, humans!"

~o0o~ **Chapter 11 Our Holiday Tails Christmas 2014**

Kittybells and Ginger-cat sat on the back of the living room couch and watched as Bella and Edward brought an actual tree into the house. Kittybells had never seen a tree in the house before. Oh sure there were potted plants all over the house, but a tree? Never before.

Ginger-cat had never seen it before either.

They listened intently as Bella and Edward talked to each other while putting the tree where they wanted it. No scratch that, where Bella wanted it.

"Edward, don't you think the other side of the Christmas tree looks better?"

Edward looked out of the corner of his eyes at his very pregnant wife. _Ok, it's the hormones that are making her so weird. This too shall pass. Please Dear God, let it be soon_! Without even straightening up, he turned the tree so that the backside was facing Bella.

"Oh yes! That's much fuller looking to me," She clapped her hands like a small child.

Edward loved to see his wife so happy. It was worth having to change it around.

"Now Edward, we need the Christmas ornaments box in the attic," Bella stated. "Would you please climb up there and get them? The box is marked. So many of them I've had since I was a little girl. It'll be so nice to have them see the light of day again."

Edward sighed. "Sure Baby, I'll be right back."

After a long while Edward came back into the living room carrying a fairly good size box.

Kittybells purr talked to Ginger-cat, "Do you think we'll be allowed to play in that box?" "I don't know Kittybells. I guess we'll just have to be patient," Ginger-cat replied.

~o0o~

Some time later, Kittybells was standing next to the almost empty box the Christmas ornaments had been in.

She just couldn't stand it any longer.

She jumped into the box and settled in. She loved to play in boxes. There were some very interesting things in this box too. All toys for her to play with! She just knew it!

There was one rather large and shiny ball like object that had a convenient holder on it's top. She very gingerly picked it up and carried it to her usual watching place under one of the many low tables around the room. She held it between her paws and looked at it more closely. She could see her face looking back her. She put out a tentative paw and gently pushed it causing it to roll out into the middle of the room. She was about to pounce on it when Edward came back into the room carrying another box. He almost stepped on the shiny ball, but kicked it instead causing it to roll under the tree.

Edward felt his foot kick the object on the floor, but didn't see where it'd gone. He put down the box he was carrying. "Bella," he called. "I have that other box down now. Please come show me how you want these garlands placed, or even better, place them yourself!"

Edward left the room and Kittybells jumped into the new open box. Inside were different long shiny things that made wonderful noises when she sat and laid on them. That's when Bella came into the room.

"Kittybells! Get out of that box! Those are for the Christmas tree!" Bella cried.

Kittybells jumped out of the box and ran and hid under the table again.

Bella shook her head and sat down calling to Kittybells. "C'mere pretty baby. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Kittybells crept out from under the table and jumped up into Bella's lap, well not quite. Bella's belly was sticking out too far, but Bella scooped her up and cuddled with her talking sweetly. "I know you've never seen this before, because we've never had a big Christmas tree since we were always alone; but we're not alone anymore. This will be a wonderful Christmas Kittybells!"

Bella hugged Kittybells a little longer, then put her down and got to the business of decorating the Christmas tree.

~o0o~

The Christmas tree was all lit up and glittering brightly in the living room. Bella and Edward were cuddling on the couch with their cats sitting up on the back. Ginger-cat was playing with a couple of wisps at Edward's hair line, and Kittybells was rubbing her head against Bella's. The lights were very low and there was a cheerful fire burning brightly in the fireplace.

The tree was completed and had been for about a week when packages started appearing under it. Ginger-cat had already torn the paper from the corner of one and got a very stern scolding from Bella. Edward had an idea and brought home several water pistols.

That evening after supper, both Bella and Edward sat on the couch watching the fire in the fireplace and just cuddled. The only sounds in the house was the crackling of the burning wood and soft Christmas music in the background.

Ginger-cat didn't think they were watching the objects stuffed under the Christmas tree and pounced on one with claws bared. The next thing he knew he was wet! Somehow his head and his back were dripping water as he tore through the house.

A little while later, Ginger-cat had forgotten the water incident and was back trying to tear the paper on the boxes. Once again he was hit with water on his head and back. Then as he started to run from the room again, he heard both Bella and Edward laughing.

"Ginger-cat, come back big boy," Edward called to him.

Ginger-cat came back into the room and sat in the doorway about as far as he could get away from the Christmas tree. Something in that tree didn't like him messing with the boxes under it.

Kittybells was watching this the whole time and later told Ginger-cat what had happened and why he got wet. There was no more messing with the packages under the tree.

~o0o~

On Christmas Eve, just before they were going to leave to go have supper at a friend's house, Bella yelled for Edward to "come quick." By the sound of her voice she was either frightened or excited. It was hard for Kittybells to tell the difference.

What followed next was very unnerving for Kittybells. Edward rushed out to get the car and then came back inside and helped Bella walk out, but they stopped in the doorway when Bella let out a yell. Kittybells was sure it was pain.

Edward brought her back inside and pulled out his phone.

"911? My wife is going into labor and she's only eight months along. Not due until the end of January. Yes, our address is..."

A very short time later, a large truck pulled up out front of the house. There were lights flashing on and off on it's top. Neither Kittybells nor Ginger-cat had ever seen anything like it.

Two men came inside and carried Bella, on a thing that looked like a bed but with wheels, to the vehicle with the flashing lights. Edward was right behind them.

The two cats sat on top of the couch back and watched outside. A long time later, Edward came home. He was tired but he was very happy too. He was on his cell phone as he entered the dark house.

Ginger-cat and Kittybells stood up and stretched and looked up at Edward. He looked down at them and smiled. "We have a baby boy my kitty friends! You'll have another human to deal with, and this one will be interesting for you to watch and eventually play with."

Edward's phone rang again, and he sat on the couch with a cat on each side of him.

"Hello? Oh Alice, yes we have a son! He's huge! I guess Bella just didn't have anymore room for him," Edward laughed. "Yes, both are doing fine. Yes, his lungs are actually developed enough but they want to watch tonight and make sure everything is as it should be. We might actually be able to have Bella and the baby back home in the morning. Bella's done a rotation or four in the newborn nursery so she knows what to look for. Yes, Alice we'll let you know. Ok. Good bye."

He put his phone back into his pocket, stood and flipped the switch that turned the Christmas tree lights on.

Edward was happy. He was truly happy. All his dreams had come true. He had a loving and beautiful wife; a wife who was also a registered nurse and understood his passion for his furry patients, and tonight she'd delivered their beautiful baby boy.

~o0o~

Christmas morning found Edward at the hospital bright and early. The doctors had already checked Bella and were allowing her to go home with their baby, but only because both Bella and Edward were medical professionals. True, Edward's patients were fur covered - usually - he still had an understanding of humans and their conditions, and Bella had been an ER nurse for the last couple of years and had a great deal of medical experience.

When the door opened and Bella walked into the house, Kittybells smelled her friend, and something that almost smelled like Bella but a little like Edward at the same time. Ginger-cat commented on the scent also. Then they heard the noise coming from the wiggling thing wrapped in Bella's arms.

Bella sat down on the couch and both cats jumped up on either side of her to inspect that wriggling thing in her arms.

"Kittybells, Ginger-cat, we'd like to introduce you to our son, Garrett. You two will have to be very careful with him and not scratch him. We love him as we love you, so be gentle okay?" Bella said looking from one cat to the other.

Edward picked up Ginger-cat and absentmindedly began to scratch behind his ears. Ginger-cat began to purr loudly. Edward however, couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful wife and their newborn son.

Bella looked at her husband. "Now everything is perfect Edward! We have such a good life and so much to be thankful for."

Edward slipped his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her into him. Kittybells and Ginger-cat just sat next to their humans on the couch.

"Merry Christmas Edward!" Bella said. "Let's open our presents! Our little Christmas present is down and won't probably wake up for about an hour or so."

"Merry Christmas Bella!" Then he got up and walked over to the Christmas tree. He pulled out several of the boxes from under it and brought them back to the couch and sat down. "Here, this one's for you," he said as he handed it to Bella.

She took it and ripped the paper from it. She stopped mid rip and said, "Let's just throw the paper on the floor and let our fur babies have fun with it." Edward smiled and that's what they did.

Kittybells and Ginger-cat played hide and seek under the mound of paper their humans were tossing onto the floor.

When Bella got up to go into the bedroom to check on the baby and Edward went into the kitchen to "rustle up some breakfast," Kittybells and Ginger-cat looked at each other.

"If this is what Christmas is about, it's fun!" Ginger-cat said.

"Yes it surely is!" Kittybells said as she plowed through some more paper.

~o0o~

So this was the first Christmas for Kittybells and Ginger-cat as well as Edward and Bella.

They asked me to be sure and thank everyone for following their first year together and to tell y'all to have a very _**Meowy Christmas**_!

The End ~o0o~


End file.
